


Три кита Годжо Юмы

by omnivores (yolo_jackie)



Category: Hinomaru Zumou
Genre: Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 02:18:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5272856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yolo_jackie/pseuds/omnivores
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Школьная жизнь Годжо Юмы вот уже два года строится на трёх китах.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Три кита Годжо Юмы

1.

Школьная жизнь Годжо Юмы вот уже два года строится на трёх китах: во-первых, Юма — сильнейший человек в этой дыре, а кого такой расклад не устраивает, так милости просим проверить, только не надо потом слёзно жаловаться в учительской, утирая сопли. Во-вторых, сумо — это отстойный спорт для тех, кто хочет потереться друг о друга в одних трусах. Потереться можно и просто так, незачем заходить так далеко. В-третьих, всегда можно пнуть жирдяя Одзэки, и никому за это ничего не будет.

Есть еще один, четвертый кит — невидимый и никому не известный. Заключается он в том, что Юме смертельно, до чертиков скучно. Люди расходятся перед ним в коридорах, уступая дорогу, трясутся от страха, да и вообще, готовы сделать всё что угодно, лишь бы их не трогали. Большинство парней валятся на лопатки с одного удара, все остальные практически сразу переворачиваются на спину, подставляя пузо. Тупицы. 

Годжо Юме семнадцать, когда его три кита (и еще один) идут ко дну с достоинством кораблей морских сил самообороны и больше не всплывают — даже брюхом вверх. Никаких признаков жизни, прямая линия ЭКГ совсем как из медицинского мыла, которое так нравится его сестре Рейне.

Годжо Юме семнадцать, когда в их школу – его школу, эта школа всегда, блин, принадлежала ему, — поступает Хиномару Ушио.

Хиномару Ушио такой мелкий, что, столкнувшись с ним в коридоре, Юма бы его, пожалуй, даже не заметил. Прошел бы мимо, может, случайно зацепил бы плечом, отправив в дальний полёт к ближайшей стеночке, а потом ухмыльнулся бы и заставил попросить прощения, а то не поздоровится. И всё бы хорошо, да вот только в картине под названием «ожидание-реальность» намечается очевидная асимметрия.

Мелкий и надоедливый, как прыщ, Хиномару Ушио елозит мордой по полу одного из дружков Юмы. Дружками их, конечно, можно назвать разве что с натяжкой. Сам Юма придерживается мнения, что раз уж не способен за себя постоять, то так тебе, слабаку, и надо, жри пыль и не тявкай.

Юма думает, что положить этого выскочку будет проще простого. Скукотища. Эй, Рейна, что сегодня на ужин?

Юма ошибается. На ужин у него сегодня синяки, боль в рёбрах и немного публичного унижения.

Раз — бешеный вихрь, дикая копна волос, мышцы как камень и самоуверенности хоть отбавляй. «Я покажу тебе свое сумо» и всё такое. «Меня зовут Хиномару Ушио», — представляется он и улыбается, будто они уже лучшие друзья.

Да что за херня твое сумо, смеётся Юма ему в лицо. Лицо Хиномару Ушио меняется, перетекая из стадии относительного дружелюбия в стадию абсолютной жажды крови. Он больше не улыбается, и от его взгляда по коже бегут такие мурашки, что любой триллер позавидует.

Два — Юма давится своим смехом, как от молниеносного удара в солнечное сплетение, и немножко хочет выплюнуть свои внутренности. Сегодня с одного удара положили именно его, и согласно своей собственной жизненной философии, ему бы теперь лежать и не дёргаться, уступая превосходству сильного. 

Три — Юма приподнимается на локтях. Кажется, что Хиномару возвышается над ним, и уже одно это отдает антинаучной фантастикой. Юма знает, как на него сейчас смотрят все присутствующие, и ему бы ненавидеть Хиномару за эти взгляды, но почему-то не получается.

Внутри становится стыдно и как-то странно горячо, и что с этим делать — непонятно. Юма лишь тихонько откашливается, чтобы замаскировать рвущийся наружу смех.

2\. 

Сплетники не подводят: уже на следующий день к Юме выстраивается очередь из желающих отомстить, подраться или просто поплясать на его костях. Они решили, что всё дело в том, что это Юма слабый, а не в том, что Хиномару — сильный. Решение, не лишенное логики: гигант пошатнулся, поэтому давайте окончательно забьём его ногами, чтобы больше не сумел подняться.

Это кто еще кого сейчас забьёт ногами, думает Юма и хрустит костяшками в предвкушении. Это немного напоминает времена, когда ему только приходилось доказывать свою силу. Потом он складывает своих противников в один угол, в одну кучу — кого-то приходится тащить, а кто-то и сам в состоянии доползти. Остается только здоровяк Кавахара из старшей Северной. Юма хорошо его помнит — и то, как Кавахара проиграл ему однажды, а затем еще и еще, и то, как приходил снова и снова, пока не понял, что Юме уже надоело с ним возиться.

— Слышал, ты подался в клуб сумо, — криво усмехается Кавахара. Сама мысль об этом возмутительна. Зря он вспомнил о сумо, так только больнее будет. Кажется, подышав одним воздухом с Хиномару Ушио, Юма успел заразиться чем-то серьёзным и неизлечимым. Ему теперь тоже хочется убивать, когда кто-то упоминает сумо в неправильном контексте, хоть и по совершенно другим причинам. В отличие от Хиномару, для Юмы любой контекст — неправильный. Кавахара наступает на эту мину совершенно осознанно, и его усмешка только становится шире, когда он спрашивает: — В пидоры заделался, а, Юма? Покажешь свою набедренную повязочку?

— Я тебе сейчас покажу пидора, — обещает Юма, коротко замахиваясь. Кавахара хоть и здоровый, как бык, а устойчиво держаться на ногах не может и равновесие теряет в ту же секунду, что костяшки пальцев Юмы с силой проезжаются по его лицу. 

Разбитый нос Кавахары приносит Юме немного морального удовлетворения. Он окидывает взглядом неподвижные тела, легонько пинает Кавахару по почкам и уходит, тихонько насвистывая одну из приставучих песен, которую слышал утром по телевизору.

3\. 

Всеобщее мнение таково, что, если Юма и Хиномару окажутся в радиусе хотя бы сотни метров друг от друга, то быть беде. 

В кои-то веки Юма с этим согласен. Не то чтобы ему снится лицо Хиномару, тело Хиномару, которые в одну секунду вполне себе человеческие, а в другую уже меняются с устрашающей быстротой. Вместо Хиномару появляется злобный демон со страшными глазами, от которого бросает в холодный пот. Этот демон выше и сильнее, и, по-хорошему, бежать бы Юме от него, но во сне Юма никогда не бежит. Не то чтобы кулаки сжимались сами по себе при мысли о Хиномару. И не то чтобы этот выскочка вообще хоть каплю его интересовал. Все беды только оттого, что Хиномару слишком дружелюбен и не имеет ни малейшего понятия о том, что от Юмы лучше держаться подальше.

— Йо, Юма, ты опять подрался? Тебе это так нравится? — спрашивает он как ни в чем не бывало. Как будто его это касается.   
— Отъебись, — мрачно бурчит Юма, и настроение сразу уходит в ту опасную область отрицательных значений, когда у виска начинает пульсировать венка и жутко хочется кому-нибудь навалять. Хиномару, скорее всего, навалять не получится, но Юма не против попытаться. Наверное, он все-таки ничуть не умнее всех тех, кто приходил к нему подраться в надежде на победу.

4\. 

Когда сны о «демоническом» Хиномару прекращаются, Юма мысленно уже радуется свободе, но со свободой как-то не задается. Даже если инцидент с их дракой немного позабылся, даже если Юме удалось немного подлатать свою подбитую репутацию, Хиномару всё равно продолжает ходить по коридорам, по школьному двору, попадаться Юме на глаза в столовой или на крыше. Он не выглядит так, будто делает это специально, но такому чудику, как он, нельзя верить.

Контрольный удар по терпению Юмы наносят, как ни странно, его одноклассницы. Он, как обычно, сидит за своей партой, задрав ноги на стол, и цедит сок из трубочки, когда слышит, как они обсуждают первогодок.

Юма вздыхает. Это только вопрос времени — когда же в разговоре всплывет имя Хиномару. Оказывается, кто-то даже считает его маленьким и милым. Услышав это, Юма сжимает в кулаке пустую упаковку от сока и скрипит зубами. 

У вас проблемы с глазами, дуры, хочет сказать он, но не говорит, потому что опасается ответа — «а у тебя?».

5.

У Хиномару проблемы с вторжением в чужое личное пространство. На заметку: Юма вообще понятия не имел, что такое личное пространство и почему оно имеет такое значение, пока не познакомился с этой малявкой.

Хиномару тянет его за рукав, когда ему надо, чтобы Юма пошел следом, и за ворот пиджака, когда надо, чтобы Юма наклонился. Юма всё твердит и твердит ему, что не будет ходить у него на побегушках, и в клуб сумо не пойдет, и не надо вести себя так, словно мы друзья. Но Хиномару его будто не слышит. Говорит только — да зачем ты мне сдался на побегушках, лучше раздевайся, у нас тренировка.

Если Юму спросить, зачем он раз за разом идет следом и наклоняется, он, скорее всего, не сможет дать вразумительный ответ. 

— Комплексуешь, что ли? — однажды беззлобно забрасывает удочку Юма. Волосы Хиномару, как обычно, торчат и немного щекочут нос. Юма отфыркивается, как пёс, и в ответ получает крепкий тычок под бок и простое: 

— Так удобнее, кретин.

Между ними разница в двадцать шесть сантиметров и два года. Юма никогда не строил свой авторитет на старшинстве, только на голой силе. Хиномару зовет его по имени и возрастными нюансами вообще не заморачивается, что уж говорить о том, чтобы дождаться от него уважительного «семпай». Хотя семпай из Юмы в любом случае хреновый, так что не ему жаловаться. 

Он все-таки вступает в клуб сумо: здоровяку Кавахаре можно было бы выдать какую-нибудь награду за прозорливость, но все свои награды Юма выдает, в основном, ударами в челюсть или в печень. 

Наверное, будь капитан Одзэки чуть более злопамятным, непременно спросил бы у Юмы, как ему сумо, как ему тереться о других мужиков в трусах. Нравится тебе, Юма-сан? Тебе приятно, Юма-сан? А Юма, конечно, не сдержался бы, завязалась бы потасовка. Хорошо, наверное, что Одзэки не злопамятный. Какое-то время Юма размышляет, не извиниться ли ему, но решает, что нет — не извиниться.

От вопросов, правда, всё равно не сбежишь. Это у Одзэки хватает ума промолчать, но Хиномару спрашивает в лоб без права на отговорки:

— И как тебе сумо?

Юма многое мог бы ему сказать. Например, что был немного не прав. Например, что сумо — это неожиданно сложно и самую малость — только самую малость, ясно? — интересно. Например, что не отстанет от Хиномару до тех пор, пока сам не свалит его на землю, не вынесет за пределы ринга, не заставит проиграть. Юма молчит какое-то время, косится на Хиномару, надеясь, что односложного ответа будет достаточно, и пожимает плечами:

— Нормально.

Хиномару кивает, кажется, больше самому себе.

Юма так и не говорит ему о самом главном — о том, что он здесь вовсе не ради сумо.


End file.
